The operating efficiency of commercial and military aircraft may depend upon the efficient use of the volume of space within the aircraft's fuselage. Optimizing the use of fuselage volume may allow the aircraft to carry higher payloads of passengers and/or cargo. The ability to carry higher revenue payloads reduces operating expenses relative to revenue, while simultaneously reducing fuel burn per seat-kilometer and/or tonne-kilometer, and also reducing CO2 production per seat-kilometer and/or tonne-kilometer. The challenge of optimizing the use of available fuselage volume is complicated by the need to provide for passenger comfort and safety while accommodating associated cargo requirements. Finally, passenger cabin layout and design must take into consideration the need for crash landing energy absorption in lower areas of the fuselage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an aircraft fuselage that optimizes use of fuselage volume while satisfying the need for passenger safety and comfort with adequate cargo storage. The disclosed embodiments are intended to satisfy this need.